


Hungry Like the Wolf

by Recto Verso (Ariel_Hedgehog)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Samantha Arias, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Recto%20Verso
Summary: Prom night is a very important night for Sam and Alex.





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING/SPOILER: for young adults being thrown out of their house by their parents. The scene is at the end and there will be a line indicating it. There won't be smut after the line so you can stop the story there if you don't want to be triggered. 
> 
> Please let me know if you think I should put this warning in the tags instead, I do not wish to harm anyone. Stay safe and don't read if you're not sure!

Alex was standing in front of her full length mirror, adjusting her bowtie. Her sister Kara came in her room and let out a low admiring whistle.

“You look great! Sam’s going to love it!”  
“You think so? You don’t think I should have listened to mom and put on a dress?” Alex asked nervously.  
“Do you want to?”  
“No. I like the suit. I just want to be perfect for Sam. It’s not every day you turn 18 and go to prom!”  
“Do you have her gift?” Kara asked.  
“Yeah, it’s in my purse.”  
“And did you…”  
“Yes! I took my blockers and I have some condoms in my purse! Ugh! You’re such an omega! Always fussing!”  
“Well, excuse me for caring!”

The teenager left, furious. Alex closed the door behind her. She didn’t need more interruption before she left and maybe she could avoid her mother. She put the finishing touches to her makeup then took care of her newly short hair. So new that Sam hadn’t seen it yet. And it looked great with the black tuxedo.

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door just as Alex was gathering her things to leave. Alex opened to her mother who looked disappointed.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, I overreacted. Bad Alpha.”  
“She worries about you. It’s in her nature. Both as an Omega and who she is. And I worry about you too. You don’t have a plan for next year or the rest of your life, your behaviour lately is reckless, I don’t want to lose you like I lost your father.”

Alex was doing her best to stay calm.

“I know, mom! Can we not do this right now? I’m going to be late!”

Alex turned her back to her mother, not wanting her to see her tears, and grabbed her purse.

“And did you…”  
“Yes! I took my blockers and I have some condoms in my purse!” Alex yelled.  
“I was going to say did you eat something but I’m glad that you took my warnings about teenage pregnancies seriously. I didn’t spend the last fifteen years developing those tools so you can become another statistic.”

Alex rolled her eyes. She had heard that speech all her life.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it mom. I’m a useless Alpha who didn’t have her first rut yet. I’ll be fine. Can I go now? Sam will be waiting for me.”

Eliza crossed her arms on her chest.

“Go apologize to your sister before you leave,” she ordered.

Alex grumbled but didn’t protest. She passed her mother on her way to Kara’s room.

“Oh, and Alex? You look lovely.”  
“Thanks, mom. Have fun at the movies with Kara.  
“And you, have fun at prom.”

She quickly apologized to her sister on her way out and finally got into her new car. This too was a surprise for Sam. Alex had spent the last two years working at the local gym cleaning sweaty dumbbells to be able to afford this car. She made a quick stop to get Sam’s corsage then drove to the Arias’ house.

When she reached the front door, she felt nervous. The vision that welcomed Alex as the door opened was not what she had expected. Sam was wearing a grey sport bra and sport shorts with neon pink running shoes. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was glistening with sweat. Alex’s brain short circuited. She had seen Sam in more revealing outfits and bikinis but this was something else. It took her a moment to snap out of her contemplation only to realize that Sam was speechless.

“You… uh… you’re not ready? Am I too early?” she eventually said.  
“Hair! You cut your hair! I love it! And the tux! You… I… Wow!” Sam rambled.

Alex smiled.

“Surprise?”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah. Happy birthday to me!”

Alex laughed.

“Honey? We’re going to be late if you don’t get going.”

Sam finally came back to her senses.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Patricia was driving me nuts so I went for a run and I lost track of time. Give me half an hour and I’ll be ready. I think Saint Patty is gone for the evening so feel free to watch the TV while I clean up.”

Sam ran upstairs and Alex barely sat on the couch, not wanting to wrinkle her tux. She zapped until she came upon a documentary on MMA fighter Sara Lance. She had time to watch the whole thing before Sam came down the stairs slowly. Alex watched her take one step at a time in her high heeled sandals, revealing her long legs. She was holding the dress in her hands to avoid tripping but she let it fall when she caught Alex staring at her. The simple A-line forest green dress looked like a dream. Sam had let her hair loose with soft curls at the end. Alex felt a weakness in her knees as she got up to join her girlfriend.

“I have to say, Samantha, you clean up very well. Everyone will be jealous of me. I would only add one thing. No, two.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh yeah? And what is that, Alexandra?”

Alex went to retrieve the corsage box and Sam’s birthday present.

“I would add this,” she said as she placed the three white roses on Sam’s wrist. “And I’d be honored if you’d accept to wear this,” she added, giving her a small jewelry box.

Sam’s breath caught in her throat. “Al…” she managed to say.

Alex placed herself behind Sam and gently caressed her back.

“Open it,” she whispered. Sam opened the velvet box to reveal a pair of silver and diamond earrings shaped like leaves.  
“They’re beautiful. Thank you!”

Alex kissed her nape of the neck before she pulled a matching necklace out of her jacket and put it on Sam. “You are beautiful,” she said as she clasped it in place. “New perfume?”

Sam turned her neck to look at her.

“Yes… it’s called Désir… Do you like it?” Sam teased.

Alex kissed her neck again. “Yes.” Sam turned her head and kissed her softly. Alex felt the emotions overwhelming her and she brought Sam closer as she kissed her back. Sam put an end to the kiss after several minutes.

“People are expecting us. And Saint Patty will probably be home soon and she won’t be happy to see you.”

Alex took her hand in hers and gently guided her outside.

“Your chariot, milady.”

Sam couldn’t stop her laughter.

“A mini-van? You’re taking me to prom in a mini-van?”  
“No, I’m taking you to prom in my mini-van.” Alex opened the side door to reveal a mattress and some blankets. “Which means we can go anywhere you want this summer. Hop in!”

She drove them to their high school where the celebrations were taking place. Inside the gymnasium, they had their picture taken both as a couple and alone. Then they each took a glass of suspicious punch and joined their friends.

“Ah! There you are, you lovesick puppies!” yelled Vicky. “We were wondering if you were going to show up! You guys are coming to my after party, right? My place, no adults and open bar! It’s gonna be epic!”

Sam looked at Alex. Considering that Vicky was Alex’s crush before they found each other, it was her decision.

“Sure! Why not!”

They went on the dance floor and started to follow the crowd and the music. As the hours ticked by, Alex could feel the blockers wear off and she could observe other people’s reaction to Sam. The dancing got bolder and closer and many alphas were surrounding them. Sam was covered in sweat again from all the dancing and the many bodies in a poorly ventilated room. She accepted a red solo cup from a guy and Alex watched the movement of her throat as she drank. It was starting to be too much for Alex who dragged Sam by the hand to a corner of the room where there was less people. Sam started to giggle.

“You got possessive, admit it! You know I only have eyes for you! And any body part too…” she added as she started to dance very close to Alex, rubbing herself against her girlfriend.

Alex followed her moves, getting as close as she could. They kept dancing for a while until Vicky came to tell them it was time to leave for the after party. They got into Alex’s car and after a few minutes, Sam made Alex stop on a side road. She got out of the car and started dry heaving. Alex was by her side in seconds.

“Sam? Honey, what’s wrong?”  
Sam was clutching her stomach.

“I don’t know! I thought it would have stopped hurting by now but it’s getting worse. And I’m so hot! Why is it so hot?”

Alex stayed close but didn’t touch her.

“When did the pain start?” she asked softly.

“It woke me up this morning… Oh no! Don’t tell me I’ve become a cliché girl who has her first heat on her 18th birthday!”  
“That’s what I think,” Alex admitted.

Sam was fanning herself with her hands.

“Great! Fucking great! I can’t go to the after party now, all the alphas will be on me and quite frankly I want to let them. You have to help me, Alex,” Sam stated.  
“What? I can’t! I haven’t had my first rut yet, I’m useless!”

Sam got closer to her.

“You can still help me get through with it. With your fingers,” she took Alex’s hand in hers. “With your mouth,” she kissed Alex passionately. “Please, Alex. I want you to be my first. I need you! It hurts and you can make it go away. You can make me feel better. Please?”

Each plea was accompanied with a kiss and Alex couldn’t think clearly anymore.

“Get in the car,” she growled.

Sam obeyed and opened the side door before she threw herself on the mattress.

“I need you, Alex,” she begged.

Alex removed her bowtie and her jacket before she unbuttoned her sleeves and rolled them up. She got inside the van and made Sam get up while she placed the softest blanket on the mattress. Sam laid down on it, getting her skirt up and spreading her legs so that Alex could see her soaked panties.

“How long have you been like this?” Alex asked, shocked to see that the moisture had gone through the fabric.  
“Since I first saw you tonight. I had to get cold water between my legs in the shower. That’s why it took so long. Now stop talking and fuck me, Alex. Fuck me before the pain makes me take the first Alpha I can find!”  
Alex growled. “I can’t let you do that. They can’t make you feel good like I will.”

She kneeled between Sam’s legs. She was nervous but she knew she couldn’t let it get of her. She had read a lot and she had watched porn so technically she knew what to do but she had never done it. The only way to make the pain completely go away for Sam was to knot her but since she never had a rut, her knot was not an option.

“Alex!” Sam whined. “It hurts!”  
“I know, honey, I’m sorry. Just… tell me if I hurt you more, okay?”  
“Please!”

Alex got comfortable on the mattress and slowly removed Sam’s panties throwing them away from her.

“Your pussy is beautiful, honey. It’s going to taste so good,” she said with a low voice.

She took a deep breath, taking in her girlfriend’s delicious smell then took Sam’s right hand with her left hand, interlocked their fingers and lowered her head before she licked Sam’s slit from bottom to top, stopping just before she touched her clit.

All of her reading couldn’t describe the taste on her tongue. She had never tasted something so tasteful and wonderful. She was instantly addicted and took another lick then another. She moaned, sending vibrations into Sam’s core.

“Yes! More!”

Alex started to lick eagerly, taking all the juices that Sam could give her. Sam was moving her hips in synch with her, trying to get release.

“Please! I need you!”

Alex finally took her clit between her lips and started to suck. Gently at first then harder and harder. She used her right index to apply pressure just above Sam’s clit and rubbing it as fast as she could. Sam moaned loudly and exploded on Alex’s tongue within a minute of the double stimulation. Alex rode the orgasm with her, never stopping to suck. She felt something stir deep in her belly and pain growing between her legs. She had an urge to shove her cock deep inside Sam and fuck her senseless until she was carrying her pup. Sam had another orgasm and Alex’s urge became stronger. She finally released Sam’s clit and started to clean her up. Sam was purring.

“I love you, Alex. Thank you.”

Alex removed her face from Sam’s crotch.

“I love you too, Sam. How are you?”

Sam thought for a moment.

“The pleasure is negating the pain for now and I can think a little more clearly. But I’m still craving your cock and your knot. You smell different now. I think you’re having your rut so now you can fuck me properly and make me yours.”

Alex’s mind was saturating with information. She could smell how fertile and ready the omega was but all of Eliza’s lessons were contrary to her instinct and it was messing with her head. Sam wanted to be her mate and she wanted it too. But they were only 18 and needed to talk about it, preferably without all the pheromones clouding their judgement. And she wanted to treat Sam like a princess, she deserved better than the back of a minivan for her first complete time.

“Alex? I want your cock in me. I want to be your mate and have your pup. Fuck me!”

It took all of Alex’s willpower to remove herself completely from Sam and lower her dress.

“No. Not like this.” The hurt on Sam’s face almost killed her. “I’m taking you to my home, to my bed and then I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk without thinking of my cock inside you.”

Sam moaned and curled on herself, holding her stomach.

“It’s getting worse! It hurts so much, Alex! Please! I need you!”

Alex felt her cock get harder.

“Hold on, honey, I’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

She placed a blanket on Sam and went to the driver’s seat. It was difficult to concentrate on the road with Sam moaning in pain and her own pain but she managed to drive home safely. She helped Sam to get out of the car and inside the house.

Nobody was home and Alex was both relieved and worried. She could have used her mother’s advice. She found a note on the kitchen table informing her that Eliza and Kara would be spending the night at Alex’s grand-mother’s place.

“Alex…”

Sam was getting weaker. Alex brought her to her bedroom and helped her to remove her dress and bra before she lay on the bed. She looked at Sam’s beautiful body as she removed her own clothes. Finally free from its cloth prison, her cock sprang proud and hard. She walked to her nightstand and took one of the two condoms in the drawer before she put it on.

On the bed, Sam watched her with rapt attention. Alex was magnificent. She spread her legs, inviting the alpha to take her. Her alpha. Alex climbed on the bed and started to kiss Sam passionately. Sam could taste herself on Alex’s tongue and lips and it aroused her more. They kissed for a while but their pain kept growing. Sam took the head of Alex’s cock and rubbed it a few times before she placed it at her opening.

“Fuck me! Now!”

Alex didn’t think and followed her instinct. She shoved her cock deep inside Sam who lifted her hips to get her deeper. Despite the rubber barrier, Alex could feel Sam’s heat surrounding her cock and it felt so good. It felt right. She started to move her hips, careful to leave her knot outside of Sam’s sweet pussy.

“Fuck me, Alex! I want to feel you!”

Alex started to move faster and faster until she exploded with a cry. She let herself lay on top of her girlfriend as she felt her cock spurt hard. Sam was moaning, feeling the pulses of Alex’s shaft deep in her core but she couldn’t feel the one thing that would give her release from the pain. It hadn’t stop for her and it was getting worse again. She was covered in sweat and trying to get her girlfriend to move.

“Alex… sweetheart, please… make me yours. Completely yours. I’ll be a good omega, I promise.”

Alex came back to her senses and removed herself from Sam. The omega moaned at the loss of her alpha’s cock. Alex got off from the bed and slowly removed the protection around her shaft and threw it in the garbage, slightly impressed by the amount of cum inside it.

On the bed, Sam had curled into a ball, turning her back to Alex. She was shaking with pain and need.

“Sam? Did it work? Honey?”

Cursing herself for being so selfish, Alex went back to the bed. This was not what she had planned, this was not what she had wanted for Sam. She took the second condom in her nightstand and put it on, noticing how her cock had thickened and remained hard. She got on the bed and helped Sam to uncurl and get on her hands and knees. Alex admired Sam’s back and the curve of her ass.

She caressed and massaged the sweet cheeks before she placed the head of her cock in Sam’s opening. She started to move slowly, teasing her girlfriend but Sam was having none of it. She moved her hips to take Alex in full, moaning when the head of the cock touched her g-spot.

“Yes! Right there! Fuck me Alex! Fuck me hard and fast, please!”

Alex started to move faster, trying to hit Sam’s g-spot as much as she could. She slipped a hand between Sam’s legs and started to play with her clit. Sam came quickly, squeezing Alex’s cock with her walls. Alex didn’t last any longer and came hard. They were both panting and moaning as their orgasms subsided.

When her heartbeat became slower, Alex removed herself from Sam only to realize in horror that her cum had overflowed the condom and it had spilled inside her girlfriend.

“Shit!” she yelled. “Sam? How do you feel?”  
“The pain is more bearable but it’s not gone,” Sam answered honestly. “What happened?”

Alex removed the condom and threw it away.

“I… I guess they underestimated how much sperm an alpha can produce. Sam… er… some of it got inside you anyway.”

Sam stayed quiet. Alex wanted the floor to open and swallow her whole. She had been a terrible alpha, only thinking about herself and her needs. She waited by the foot of the bed for Sam to say something. All the bravado she had felt earlier was gone, leaving her unsure of what to do.

“Does that mean you’ll finally fuck me like I’ve been asking for the last three hours?” Sam asked. “Will you knot me and bite me? Since your semen is already inside of me, it doesn’t matter if you add more. I want your babies Alex. And you smell so fertile, so ready to fuck me. Just your smell makes me wet with desire for you. You’re the one for me Alex, my mate. I love you and I want you. And your cock. And your knot.”

Alex’s cock came to attention, not that it had deflated much. Alex couldn’t think straight anymore. The more Sam had talked and the more she had exuded pheromones that made Alex lose focus on anything that wasn’t Sam or sex with Sam or Sam’s sex. She looked at her omega, legs spread on the bed, waiting for her, wanting her.

She got on the bed and slowly brought Sam’s lips to her own. Their kiss was full of love and passion. After a while, Alex let go of Sam’s lips and started to kiss her neck, sucking long and hard on the perfect place for a mating mark, making Sam moan. Alex used her teeth a little, not enough to break the skin but enough to send shivers down Sam’s body and ending at her core.

“Alex! Please!”  
“Shhh… I want to take my time with you. Give you all the love you deserve. I will make you mine, I promise.”

Alex kissed Sam’s clavicle then she kissed her way down to Sam’s breasts. Somehow, she had foolishly neglected them and it was time to rectify this error. She licked one nipple then took it between her lips and suckled. Her hand played with the other nipple, gently caressing it with her nails. Sam groaned and pushed Alex’s head closer. She could feel her juices dripping from her pussy, making her ready for Alex’s shaft. Alex switched breast and started to suckle on the other one.

“Yes! Suck harder!”

Alex complied with the command, this time using her teeth to tease and torment Sam.

“Gimme your baby, Alex, gimme your knot. It burns in my belly, make it stop!”

Alex released Sam’s nipple and kissed her way down her stomach. She settled herself between her girlfriend’s spread legs and took a deep breath.

“It smells so wonderful, Sam… I just want to devour it.”  
“Do it! Make me come, please!”

Alex started to lick the juices down on Sam’s thigh then went to the source. The taste had gotten even better since she had first tried it. Sam was moaning as Alex was eating her. She started to play with her nipples while her alpha sucked her clit. She let out a scream when she was penetrated by one finger and then a second. Alex’s long fingers teased her g-spot and the triple stimulation became too much for her and she came with her lover’s name on her lips. Alex kept fucking her with her fingers and sucking on her clit until Sam came a second time. She removed her fingers, released the little bundle of nerves and tired to clean all the juices but it kept coming.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Sam! Are you ready for my knot? Are you ready for your alpha?”  
“Yes! Knot me! My alpha! Forever!”  
“Forever,” Alex confirmed.

She aligned her shaft with Sam’s opening and captured her lips and kissed her as she slowly entered her. Sam’s heat felt like home and Alex never wanted to leave. She started to move slowly, appreciating the feeling of Sam’s walls around her. She felt her breasts rub against Sam’s, sending small jolts of pleasure down her core. Sam caressed her back as they kissed again, feeling the strong muscles. She let her hands roam to Alex’s ass and grabbed the cheeks with both hands, bringing Alex closer and deeper.

“Faster! Harder!” she begged.

Alex picked up the pace, her cock hitting Sam’s sensitive g-spot on the way in and out. Sam grabbed on more firmly to Alex’s ass. Her pussy was stretched almost to the limit and the pain inside her was finally subsiding. Alex kept moving hard and fast until she felt her knot swelling and starting to restrain her movements. She took Sam’s legs and brought them higher. Sam locked her ankles around her waist, welcoming Alex’s entire knot inside her pussy.

“Fuck! Sam!” Alex screamed. “So good!”

She managed to move her hips a few more time then she pushed one last time, getting her knot completely in her mate and coming hard. A few seconds later. Alex bit Sam’s neck, sending her over the edge. Sam bit Alex back, sealing their fate forever. Alex felt her cum painting Sam’s walls, flooding her cervix and her womb. It took several minutes for them to breathe normally and relax.

Alex had managed to turn them on their side and Sam was snuggled against her, softly purring. She finally had stop hurting. Alex was absentmindedly tracing her fingers on Sam’s back, arm and hip. Every now and then, they would kiss and look adoringly at each other. Alex delicately wiped the blood from Sam’s mating mark.

“I love you, Sam. I hope I’ll be an alpha worthy of you. If you are with child, I promise I’ll get a better job and I’ll support you in any way I can. If you’re not then I’ll go to college and earn a degree. Either way, you’ll be able to use your scholarship to go to business school.”

Sam kissed her deeply.

“Sweetheart, I think the fact that you’re still cumming in me means that there’s a good chance I’ll be with child,” she said, moving her hips a little to remind her mate that they were still locked together. “As for the scholarship… I didn’t get it, I can’t qualify for it. It was one of the reasons why I was upset with Patricia when you came to pick me up. As long as I’m with you, I’m not worried about our future. I’ll get a job and we’ll raise our child together and everything will be fine. Because I love you, Alex.”

They shared a deep kiss and fell asleep, snuggled up together. At some point during their sleep, Alex heard noises and moans but her brain supplied her that it was Sam who needed her. She moved her hips a few times, still inside her mate, then fell back asleep.

When she woke up again, Sam was sucking on her left nipple, playing with her tongue and teeth on it while her nails were teasing the right one. Shivers went down on Alex’s back as she felt Sam’s heat still surrounding her cock.

“Fuck… Sam!”

Sam released her nipples but she impaled herself more deeply and started to ride.

“Yes, Alex, I’m fucking you! I’m taking all of your cock in my sweet juicy pussy! And I will take your knot until you’re empty!”

Alex caressed Sam’s thigh and watched her more move. Her long hair was wet and she smelled like Alex’s shower gel. Sam noticed Alex’s gaze and smiled.

“When I woke up, your knot had deflated so I went to take a shower but ever under the water, all I could smell was you. The pain came back and I knew I had to put your knot in me. When I came back, you had shifted on your back and you were already hard and proud, an invitation to ride.”

She hadn’t stopped her movements while she talked to Alex and suddenly she managed to hit the right spot and came with a cry. Alex felt her knot swell and lifted her hips and pushed it inside Sam, making her come again right on the heel of her first orgasm.

“Yes! Come for me, Sam! I’m the only one who can satisfy you! You feel so good! So… ugh… good!”

It only took a few moments of having her knot inside of Sam for Alex not to be able to move out of her girlfriend. She slipped a hand between their joined bodies and started to play with Sam’s clit. Sam jerked under her fingers.

“Alex! I can’t… I can’t…” she panted.  
“You can! And you… will!”

Sam exploded again and the pressure from her walls surrounding her cock made Alex come too. Sam let herself fall against Alex, completely spend and out of breath. Alex wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck softly. They stayed locked in for a few hours, Alex caressing Sam’s back and whispering sweet words of love while Sam dozed in and out of sleep. Alex’s knot took less time to deflate since she hadn’t prevented herself from cumming. She gently rolled Sam on the mattress and removed herself.

“How do you feel?”

Sam opened her eyes and looked at her with a satisfied smile.

“Good. Great!” Her stomach growled. “Starved.”

Alex chuckled.

“Let’s go upstairs, I’ll make you breakfast… brunch… whatever.”

Sam laughed.

“I think I need another shower. And you could use one too.”  
“Are you saying I stink?” Alex asked.  
“Well…”

Alex jumped on her and started to tickle her. Sam tried to escape the sneaky fingers but Alex was faster.

“You dare telling your alpha that she stinks? As punishment you will come to shower with me!”

Sam thought about the ridiculously small shower in Alex’s ensuite.

“Nope. I barely fit on my own as it is, we won’t fit together and the goal is to wash yourself, not end up in a shower sex marathon.”

Alex pouted.

“But it would be so much fun! And we would save water… ok we wouldn’t.”

Sam kissed her.

“Go get clean. I’ll go after and then we can eat. We’ll need fuel for the rest of the day.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sent Alex off with a light slap on her naked butt. Half an hour later, they were both showered and dressed up. They went upstairs to the kitchen, holding hands. Eliza was already there, looking pale and sweaty as she made herbal tea.

“Mom? Are you okay?” Alex asked with a hint of panic in her voice. She went to touch her mother’s shoulder but Eliza winced and held on to the counter.

“Back off! Don’t touch me!”

Alex frowned and moved her hand away.

“Mom? What’s going on?”

Eliza looked at her daughter.

“What did you do, Alex? What did you take? The smell of alpha pheromones was so strong in the house when we arrived this morning, it triggered Kara’s first heat! She’s hurting so bad, I had to give her a triple dose of suppressants! Even I got triggered and I’ve been mated for twenty years! You need to leave, you can’t stay here. Pack your things and go!”

Alex was confused and crying.

“You’re kicking me out? But I didn’t do anything!”

Eliza was shaking.

“You did exactly what I told you not to! I can smell you on Sam! I can see the fresh mating marks on both your necks! I’m very disappointed in you, Alexandra! Now go before we do something we’ll both regret.”

Understanding the gravity of the situation, Sam grabbed Alex’s hand and brought her back to the basement. Sam quickly started to pack Alex’s clothes but the alpha was not moving to help.

“Alex? You need to snap out of it, okay? I know you’re hurting and we’ll talk about it and we’ll deal with it together but we need to get you out of here. The longer you stay, the more you’re hurting your sister and your mother.”

Alex started to pack and within the hour everything was packed in Alex’s van. They left without saying goodbye or seeing Eliza or Kara. Sam drove them to and empty field near the beach where Alex finally let everything out. Neither of them understood why Alex’s rut had triggered Kara’s heat or Eliza’s.

They stayed in the van until Sam’s heat was over and Alex’s rut had passed. They talked and cried and made plans for their future. Eventually, Alex had to go back to work and Sam had to go back home. When Alex brought her van back to the beach at the end of the day, she found Sam surrounded with garbage bag filled with her things. They decided to make the van their new home for the summer until they could find a place of their own.

Their plan worked for about a week. Alex was working full time at the gym and Sam had found a part-time job as a barista. Despite Eliza’s efforts to keep everything quiet, word of what had happened got out thanks to Patricia Arias who didn’t hesitate to publicly shame her daughter. Once she learned what Alex’s rut had done, she wrote a letter to the local newspapers, calling Alex a deviant alpha who was a threat to all omegas.

Within three days, Alex couldn’t get anywhere without people running away from her. The gym manager explained to her that it was bad for business and that he had no choice but to fire her. Sam’s boss told her he didn’t have hours to give her anymore. After a day of rage and crying, they decided to leave Midvale and start fresh. They agreed to make a detour by Las Vegas and get married to ease their new life. Alex brought up the idea of new identities and Sam was reluctant but she understood that it was the best to protect their family. By now, they knew they were expecting a child as Sam had predicted.

On August 1st, they became Lexie and Rey Carter with the help of some shady people and two strangers as their witness. They parked the van near a beach in National City and found jobs, Sam once again as a barista and Alex as a waitress. They started to look for a place to live but everything available was either too small or too expensive even with two full salaries.

After the visit to the second bank for a loan which was refused, Alex was starting to worry that she wouldn’t be able to provide for her family. Sam was trying to stay positive but she was worried too. They agreed to try a third bank for a loan and if it didn’t work, they would move to Metropolis.

Alex was at work when the call came that their loan had been denied. She slammed her phone down on the counter and when to the back to kick the fridge’s door. She came back a few minutes later with a fresh pot of coffee and a fake calmness.

“Everything okay, Lexie?” J’onn, one of her regulars, asked with concern.

“Yeah… tough week… tough few months really. Can’t afford a place big enough so my kid will probably be born in my van and live in a shoebox, got rejected for a loan three times, our families kicked us out… but as least I have S… Rey and we’re both healthy and capable and we’ll get through this. Would you like a donut with your coffee?”

J’onn shook his head.

“I have to go but before I do, I have an offer for you. I work for a paramilitary organization and we could provide you with a house, finance your studies and your spouse’s and you’d get enough money to take care of your child and more.”

Alex lifted her eyebrows at his proposition.

“What’s the catch?” Nothing this good was free.  
“Twenty years enrolment or you pay everything back with substantial interest. Think about it. I’ll be back on Friday for your answer.”

He put on his sunglasses and headed for the door. Alex put her coffee pot on the counter and ran after him.

“Wait! Do you have anything to hold an alpha in rut? Do you have omegas in your facilities?” she asked, worried about her upcoming rut.

“We have both. All personnel have to be mated before working with us. Any other question?”  
“Would my wife have to become a soldier too?”  
“No. We’ll find her work in our organization.

Alex nodded.

“I’ll see you on Friday with an answer. Thank you J’onn.”

The next two days were spent discussing J’onn’s proposition. On Friday, Alex told J’onn that they were accepting the offer with one condition.

“I will not kill anyone.”  
“Who said anything about killing? Welcome to our family.”

That night, when she brought Sam bridal style in their new house, she knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
